


Easter Gift

by Shabby86



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shabby86/pseuds/Shabby86
Summary: Getting Easter baskets ready, then Easter Sunday, stirs Chris' emotions. He reflects on how lucky he is. Not our usual rough edged Keller... might be a tad mushy...





	Easter Gift

It's still a wonder to Chris, that he is here with Toby. Nearly two years ago, Toby found the loophole that freed Chris from Oz. He moved in with Toby, Holly, and Harry the day he left prison. The transition from prison to the real world went smoothly. The kids taking to a second Dad in the house, however, was a nightmare. Holly, reasonably, was terrified by anyone related to Oz. Harry was skittish for a couple months. Chris participates in everything the kids do. Harry started calling him Dad about six months after he arrived. Holly still calls him Chris. It breaks his heart, but he understands. On his one year anniversary of being free, Toby gave him an envelope. Inside were adoption papers, so Chris could legally be the kids father. He cried so hard, tears of joy, as he signed the documents. There was also a second set of papers. Toby explained to him that a friend of his father, his daughter was seventeen years old and decided after six month, she couldn't be the mother her newborn needed. She was putting her son, Henry, up for adoption. They both agreed that it'd be wonderful to raise a baby together. Chris yearned for a chance to have a baby. He deeply craved the experience, and was saddened that he missed that time period with Holly and Harry. Chris shook off the reflecting, saving it for a later day. It is time to assemble Easter basket.  
Inserting the key into the lock, Chris opens the 'weight room'. It's actually a BDSM play room for him and Toby, but you don't tell your children that. They step into the room, moving to the table where they left the Easter goodies. Chris scoops up several bags, while Toby retrieves 3 baskets. They sit on bed, lining up baskets, and dumping out bags. 

“Before I met you, I never wanted kids. Not in my wildest dreams did I think I'd make a good Dad. I thought kids would tie you down. No more doing whatever the hell I want to, when I want to,” Chris whispers. “Now I can't imagine my life without you and my kids.”

“I know, baby. We'd be lost without you, too. You're an amazing Dad, and I love you,” Toby replies with his shy smile.

“Thank you, T,” Chris says, giving Toby a kiss. 

Turning their attention back to the baskets, Holly gets pink Easter grass, Harry has blue, and Henry receives green. Toby places a holiday coloring book into each basket, while Chris adds the packages of crayons. Bunny- shaped bottles of bubbles, are next. Each basket will contain egg-shaped chalk, too. A rubber chick for the pool or bathtub for Henry. A jump rope with bunny handles for Holly and Harry. They divide all the candy among the three baskets, apart from some jellybeans to fill plastic eggs. Chris picked out pink eggs for Holly, because it's her favorite color. Toby chose blue for Harry, as that's his favorite color. Henry's plastic eggs are yellow. Toby puts four jellybeans into each plastic egg.  
Together, they gather the packages to take out to the trash, put the filled eggs into a bag, and grab the baskets. Carefully and quietly, they hide the Easter baskets. Toby runs the trash out to the can, while Chris hides the plastic eggs around the house and backyard. He writes down the location of each egg, so he can be sure the kids get them all. Toby steps up behind Chris as he places the last egg in the playhouse. He wraps his arms tightly around his lovers waist. He softly kisses the back of Chris' neck.

“I love you so very much, Chris Keller. Did you know that?” Toby questions smoothly.

“I do know that. Do you realize how much I'm in love with you, Tobias Beecher?” Chris responds, turning in Toby's arms.

“Yes, Chris, I do,” Toby answers, leaning in for a kiss.

They share a gentle, lazy kiss underneath the stars in the backyard. Chris softly sucking at Toby's bottom lip. Toby lapping up the taste of Chris, as he caresses his shoulders and chest. Fumbling, breathless from kissing, Chris gets Toby's shirt unbuttoned. He pulls his t-shirt out of the was band, and slips his hand into Toby's pants. He fondles him through his briefs, causing little moans. Toby pinches Chris' nipples, pulling on them, stiffening them.

“Hmm... babe, lets go up to bed,” Toby manages.

“Yes, Tobe,” Chris responds, grabbing Toby's hand and dragging him along.

Barely locking the bedroom door, Chris maneuvers Toby onto the bed. He kicks off his sneakers and climbs over to Toby. He removes Toby's shoes, slides his pants off, and gets his shirts off. Chris kisses Toby across his jaw, down his neck, leaving love bites. Toby will be wearing a turtleneck tomorrow, for sure. He travels down his chest, sucking his nipples into little pebbles. Toby groans, enjoying the attention. Chris runs his tongue along the waistband of Toby's underwear, rubbing his thighs, slipping his hands into Toby's briefs, over his hips.   
Toby sits up, grabbing onto Chris' shirt, and yanking it over his head. He flutters sweet kisses all over his face. He traces his jaw, neck, and chest with his tongue. Popping the button on Chris' jeans, Toby works his pants off, tossing them on the floor. Chris is half hard just from lavishing Toby's body with attention. Toby dips his head and nuzzles Chris' package. He skates mouth over his dick, through his briefs, listening to the soft noises he makes. He grasps the waistband and removes Chris' underwear. Wasting no time, Toby laps at the tip, down the shaft, and envelopes Chris in the moist heat. Chris pets Toby's head, whispering words of praise.   
Approaching orgasm, Chris cuts Toby off. He opens the nightstand, taking out a bottle of lubrication. Chris shifts on the bed, kneeling behind Toby. He rubs his hand over Toby's lower back, asking him to bend forward. Toby presses his head to the mattress, ass up in the air, exposed to Chris. Chris massages his hips, grasping the firm flesh of Toby's ass, admiring his boyfriend's body. He spreads Toby's knees further apart, scooting between them. He wets his thumb in his mouth, using it to tease Toby's little knot. He moves in maddeningly slow circles. Toby whimpers, pushing his ass higher into the air. Chris opens the lube bottles and drizzles the slippery liquid all over Toby's ass. He slaps his bottom, eliciting a happy yelp. Covering his hand in lubrication, Chris runs his hand down Toby's ass crack, cupping his balls gently. He carefully tugs and rolls the delicate area. Chris snakes his arm further between his lover's legs, wrapping his fist around the stiffening organ. Toby moans loudly, thrusting into Chris' hand. Chris allows him a moment of friction before pulling away. Toby growls. Chris grabs his hips.

“Lay on your back for me, babe,” Chris requests.

Toby flops over onto his back, placing one leg on each side of Chris' body. Chris sits back on his heels a second. He slicks his penis up and leans forward. He meekly kisses Toby's neck as he eases himself into his body. Toby places his hands on Chris' cheeks, staring into his deep blue eyes. They are nose to nose, lips touching to breath each other in. Chris rocks his pelvis against Toby. Slow and tender movements. Trying to convey his every feeling, not knowing how to always speak them aloud.   
Chris angles his cock perfectly, wanting to stimulate that hidden spot inside of Toby. Toby's breath catches with the first stroke of his prostate. He's extremely vocal as Chris steadily continues. Getting up to kneel between Toby's legs, Chris takes hold of his cock again. Watching Toby's icy blue eyes light up, Chris strokes him vigorously. Toby's jaw drops open, not breaking eye contact, he cries out for Chris, as his hips snap against his fist. His dick spasms, shooting come onto his belly and chest. His orgasm flows over Chris' hand, some splashing Chris' stomach also. It only takes a couple ambitious thrusts after that for Chris to erupt inside of Toby. He grunts and pants, trying hard not to wake the kids.  
Sitting back on his heels, Chris pulls Toby onto his lap, feeling hot liquid drip out of him. Toby wraps his arms around Chris' neck. Chris hugs Toby tightly.

“I love you so fucking much,” Chris confesses.

“I love you, too,” Toby replies.

Together, they shower and clean up. Once they are in their pajamas, Chris unlocks the bedroom door, knowing the kids will be in as soon as they awaken. Chris turns off the light and crawls into bed with Toby. Toby pulls him close, curling against his back, kissing his neck.

“Goodnight,” Toby says.

“Goodnight, baby,” Chris responds.  
***  
The first happy squeal sounds at approximately 7AM. It's Holly. She plows through their bedroom door and pounces onto the bed. She stands up between her sleeping parents and begins to jump. Harry charges in right behind her, joining her bounce party.

“Daddy! Dad! Wake up! It's Easter,” Harry cheers.

Toby grabs hold of Holly, while Chris traps Harry in a hug.

“Happy Easter, kiddos,” Chris says sleepily.  
“Happy Easter, guys,” Toby laughs.

“Dada, Dada, Dada,” Henry giggles through his baby monitor.

Chris slides off of the bed, still holding Harry. “How about we go get Henry out of his crib,” he asks.

“Yes,” yells Harry.

Toby climbs out of bed. He picks Holly up, settling her on his hip. They travel across the hall to Henry's room, only to find it empty. Chris must have taken the boys downstairs already. They bound down the steps and into the kitchen. Harry is assisting Chris with making coffee, while Henry toddles around the room with a sippy cup. Eleven months old and on the move, sort of. 

“Dada,” Henry squeals when he sees Toby.

Toby scoops up the baby, as Holly jumps down. 

“Can we find out Easter baskets now, Daddy,” Holly questions Toby.

“Sure, Princess. Help Henry find his, too,” Toby responds, setting Henry down.

The kids run off to start in the living room. Chris kisses Toby good morning, hands him a steaming mug of coffee, and they follow the kids. They stand back and allow the children to investigate on their own.

“Hol, pink eggs are yours. Blue eggs are for Harry. Yellow are Henry's,” Chris explains.

“Okay, Chris,” Holly replies.

Henry pulls a yellow egg out from under the coffee table and falls on his diapered butt in excitement. The three kids laugh. Henry uses the table to get back on his feet. He takes off, shaking his egg, after his siblings. 

“I found one! I found a basket,” Harry yells. “It has my name on it.” Harry flies back into the living room. “It was in the hall closet with the coats,” he laughs.

Harry sets his basket on the table and rushes to help Holly and Henry. Before long, the kids find Henry's basket hidden in the pantry, on the bottom shelf. Harry brings it to the table and puts it next to his own. He hurries to help Holly find her own. They discover Holly's basket in their playroom, mixed in with her stuffed animals. Holly carries her basket into the living room and puts it with the other two.   
During their hunt, they have found each of their six plastic eggs. Chris informs them that there are six more, each, hidden in the yard. The guys help the kids get their sneakers on and send them outside. They sit at the picnic bench, watching the excitement. Their children run back and forth, bringing them eggs. Once all the eggs are found, the kids want to explore their baskets, so they head back into the house.  
It's a long day, with three little ones on a sugar high. They run and play. In the afternoon they go to Toby's parent's house for dinner. By 7PM, the kids are getting tired, so they make their way home. Chris bathes the kids and Toby gets them into their pajamas. Together, they tuck them in and read bedtime stories. They are out before the tale ends.  
The guys go downstairs, to pick up after the children and watch television. There are pink eggs hidden around the living room and kitchen. They weren't aware that Holly hid them again, but obviously she did. Toby opens one up and inside was a post-it. It said 'I love you Daddy'. Toby smiles. Toby and Chris take turns cracking the next eleven eggs. There are drawings in some and jellybeans in a couple. Chris gets to open the final egg. He pops it open and there is a note inside. Tears well up in his eyes, flowing down his cheeks.

“What's wrong, baby,” Toby asks, wiping at Chris' tears.

“Nothing is wrong. Everything is wonderful, in fact,” Chris chokes out.

Chris hands Toby the note. It says 'To Chris. I love you Dad!'. Toby wraps his arms tightly around Chris as he cries happy tears. There is no greater Easter gift he could ever receive. Life doesn't get any better than this.


End file.
